Save Me
by Emma Winchester
Summary: Hermione Granger is raped by Draco Malfoy and left with child. Who is there to care for her and the baby? Why Severus Snape of course. Can there new found love survive the drama that lays ahead? Read and find out! preHPB
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape...blah blah blah.

Not HPB compatible the character who died in that book is alive and well in this story because I am still in denial, hell I'm still in denial about Sirius being dead and its been what 3 years since we found out about that? lol Also the character who went bad in HBP is good in this story. I refuse to except that J.K. Rowling turned my favorite character into a baddie!

Yes I make mention to Severus' body looking like Simon Cowell's, I AM IN NO WAY SAYING THAT JERK IS CUTE! I just think he's very nice looking from the shoulders down. His face, hair cut, and personality I could without. lol I've also thought on many occasions that Simon Cowell is Severus Snape in the flesh because he is so nasty.

And i also changed my pename I used to be ENeedsAShrink

WARNING: Not for Draco and Harry lovers. I turn them really nasty in this story. Ron is not as big an ass as I am making him out to be. Just a heads up. I am too big of a Ron fan to turn him evil. Harry on the other hand... well as I said this is NOT for Harry fans. I do love Draco but well I needed his vicious spirit for this story.

Severus is very OOC! Do not bitch at me about it!

My first canon story...please be gentle!

"Well Well Well, what do we have here? It looks like there is a Gryffindor out of bed after hours. Crabbe, Goyle maybe we should have a little fun with mudblood." Draco Malfoy smirked pinning Hermione Granger to a wall in a dungeon corridor, his two gorilla like cronies standing on either side of him.

"Draco Malfoy! Unhand Ms. Granger this moment!"Albus Dumbledore came running up to them amazingly fast for a man of his age, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Once he reached the group and got a closer look at Hermione, he was shocked to see that the boys had already beaten her within an inch of her life. Malfoy pinning her to the wall had been the only thing keeping her upright and once he let go she dropped to the floor conscious but not really aware of anything.

"Headmaster, I can explain..." Draco started but Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him.

"I do not want to hear it, go straight to my office, we will be owling the Ministry about this." Dumbledore said in a deadly whisper. The boys took off at once.

At that moment Professor Severus Snape came prowling the hallway, when he spotted Dumbledore kneeling over Hermione he stopped dead in his tracks.

"3 of your students did a number on the poor girl Severus."

Now Severus Snape may be a cold hearted git, but the sight of the beautiful witch bloody, bruised, and silently crying tugged on his heartstrings. It would be prudent to note that Snape had fallen in love with Hermione towards the start of her 6th year at Hogwarts one year earlier.

"summon Poppy Albus!" Severus snapped as he too knelt next to Hermione.

Dumbledore shook his head "Severus you know as well as I do that Poppy has taken leave due to her health, for the love of Merlin, I placed you and Minerva in charge of the infirmary! You are the only one who can fix this my dear boy."

Severus ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you think you can take her back to your chambers and see to her?" Dumbledore asked.

"Very well Headmaster" Snape said taking out his wand "Beda Apreosa" A small cot appeared. "Wingardeom Leveosa" And with that Snape had Hermione on the levitating cot.

Snape levitated the cot all the way back to his private chambers.

Once inside he picked Hermione up off the floating cot and carried her to his bedroom. Of all the times he fantasied about doing this, it was never like this. In his fantasies Hermione was unharmed and had just finished declaring her love for him.

Severus gently laid Hermione on the green satin sheets of his large four poster bed. He stripped her to her underthings. He took his time examining her. Looking her up and down made his heart ache. Her whole body was covered in bruises and cuts, the was a small swelling around her abdomen that Severus attributed to the heavy blows she had received to the area. One top of bruises and cuts, Hermione had several broken bones one of which was her wand hand, a concussion, and to top everything off a split lip.

Severus swore to himself right then and there that if he ever saw Malfoy again he would personally kill him.

Severus went to his personal storage cupboard and came back with what looked like half his potions supply.

He un-corked the first vial and brought it to Hermione's lips, but she didn't take it. Instead with her good hand she pushed it away.

"No, I can't" She spoke for the first time.

"It's just a simple pain numbing potion Ms. Granger" Severus tried again to bring the vial to her lips, but again she pushed it away.

"I can't...I'm...or I think or was..." She trailed off.

"What Ms. Granger?"

"Pregnant" Hermione said in a low whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...yet.

Snape's heart stopped beating for a moment 'God hates me' he thought to himself.

"Your pregnant?"

Tears once again started streaming down Hermione's face.

"I'm not sure anymore, not after that."

"I'll be right back."

Severus once again went to his personal storage cupboard and came back, this time with a single crystal vial filled with a luminous yellow liquid.

"This" he said "is a pregnancy potion, my sister Constance created. But it only works if your are more than a month pregnant. How far along were you...before the attack?"

Not looking up Hermione replied "A little over two months."

"Alright Ms. Granger" Severus un-corked the small vial "take one sip of this, if you are still pregnant a faint glow will appear around you abdomen."

He lifted the vial to Hermione's lips and she took a small sip.

After just a couple of seconds Hermione's stomach began to give off a blueish-silver glow.

Hermione looked torn between horror and happiness.

"So I'm still pregnant?" she asked

Severus sighed "Yes Ms. Granger. You are and by the looks of it, your expecting a son."

Severus pulled an old wooden chair up next to the bed and sat in it in reverse.

"Now Ms. Granger I must ask...have you informed the father yet?"

Hermione's expression turned cold "The father just beat the hell out of me over this baby." She hissed.

Yep God hates me, really, really hates me' Snape again thought to himself.

"So you had sex with Malfoy and when you told him you were pregnant he got upset?"

"No I didn't tell him Harry did and I didn't have sex with Malfoy."

Hermione's words were spoken in a vicious tone. And what Severus said next didn't improve her mood

"Ms. Granger I'm not sure you understand how one gets pregnant. You had to have had sex with Malfoy. Magic can only do so much."

Hermione sat up in outrage and you could tell the simple task was very painful for her.

"I am well aware of how I got pregnant thank you!" She yelled. "In fact I will never for as long as I live forget that night. When your virginity is taken by force on a muddy qudditch pitch its a hard thing to forget"

Severus was taken aback 'so that bastard raped her!'

"I'm sorry Hermione" he used her first name "I didn't know. But if you were raped why did Potter tell Malfoy about the baby?"

Hermione leaned back again "He didn't believe me." She whispered "He said I was a lieing whore who had betrayed him. He yelled about how Ron was in love with me and how much me being a slut hurt him. Then today after charms Harry confronted Malfoy, I tried to stop him but Ron held me back." A few more tears escaped Hermione's eyes. "I came down to the dungeons tonight looking for the one person who I think may love me and believe me but Malfoy caught me before I got there. He told me he would not father a mudblood and he started to hit me. Once or twice Crabbe and Goyle joined in. I think Malfoy was about to rape me again when Dumbledore showed up."

'Okay note to self. People to hex: Malfoy(aim to kill), Potter(evil grin), and the Weasel. Wait a moment...did she just say she was looking for someone she thinks loves her?'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Must we really do this? Okay i don't own it...happy?

Trying to keep a neutral expression on his face Severus asked "Ms. Granger may I ask who you were looking for when you had your run in with Malfoy? I may be able to summon him for you." 'my kingdom for a dragon to eat me'

"No sir, I'd rather not say. I am starting to feel as though maybe I was wrong. Wishful thinking perhaps." Hermione replied her head bowed.

Severus took his hand and gently lifted Hermione's chin so that he could look her in the eyes."Hermione, lets forget for a moment that most of the school refers to me as 'the bat of the dungeon's' You can trust me."

"You'll laugh at me." She whispered.

"Trust me Hermione I will not laugh." 'weep maybe, but not laugh'

Hermione once again looked down so that she was staring at her hands. "It's...um...you." She said in a whisper so low that Severus almost missed what she said.

Once Severus remembered how to use his voice he asked "Hermione, what makes you think that I am in love with you?" 'because I am' he added silently to himself.

Hermione blushed a deep scarlet "As I said before wishful thinking. It just seemed like you were trying to be nice to me. Not making snide comments about me in class, you even tell me when I am doing a good job. Once or twice I thought I saw you starring at me in class or in the hallways."

Severus stood from the chair he was seated in and moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to Hermione, who refused to look at him.

"Hermione, I am a teacher, you are a student..."

"Yes I know" Hermione interrupted. "It was wrong of me to say anything. It's just that I have always respected you. Your intelligent, far more than anyone I have ever known. Your brave and loyal, I mean you were a spy for the Order at great risk to your life, and well your handsome. I just read more into things then there really was there. I guess what happened tonight was my fault. I just needed to find someone who would believe me."

Severus smiled slightly. "Hermione you were right"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, i tried but J.K. Rowling wont sell me the rights.

Hermione's head shot up.

"As I was saying. I am a teacher, you are a student. But you are of age now so that doesn't matter. And don't you for one second think that any of this was your fault. What Malfoy did was a sick and terrible thing. You are in no way responsible for any of this."

For the first time that night Hermione smiled "You love me? Even though I'm pregnant?"

Severus ran his hand over Hermione's cheek "Yes, I love you. And if you will allow me to I will help you with the baby."

A tear fell from Hermione's eyes and landed on Severus' hand.

"I love you too." She said.

Severus leaned in and gently kissed Hermione's lips.

"Will you let me help with the baby? Hermione, you can't do this on your own."

Hermione sighed deeply

"I know I can't Professor...wait a second that just sounds...wrong." She said with a screwed up face.

Severus smiled "Call me Severus, you were saying."

"Well Severus" Hermione gave a weak smile "I know I can't do this on my own. And until now I had no one who would help me. Everyone I have ever loved or trusted has deserted me."

What about your parents?" Severus asked standing up and kicking off his shoes. He shrugged out of his teaching robes and was left in a pair of black jeans and tight black tee shirt. He looked like Simon Cowell from the shoulders down. He climbed in the bed next to Hermione and gently as not to hurt her pulled her into his arms.

"Well as I said" she replied "Everyone I have ever loved or trusted has deserted me."

Severus frowned "Explain"

"Well" Hermione began "I owled my mum and dad and set up a date for a floo conversation so that I could tell them what happened. About a week later in the Gryffindor common room I flooed them and explained what had happened. At first they believed me."

"Then what happened?"

"Then I told them I was pregnant. My mum went mad and told me that I was lieing about being raped. She said I was making everything up so that her and my dad wouldn't be angry about the baby. Then she went on to tell me that her and my dad would no longer pay my monthly Hogwarts tuition. The last thing my father said to me was that he had no daughter. As of yesterday they closed my account at Gringots." Hermione wiped a tear away and went on "Of course as luck would have it, Harry heard the floo call and he is in the same frame of mind as my parents. And I'm guessing he told Ron and that's why he held me back from stopping Harry when he went to tell Malfoy I was pregnant. He always sides with Harry, it's like he can't think for himself." With that Hermione's grasp on composer failed and the flood gates opened. She buried her face in Severus' chest and wept.

Severus gently rubbed her back "Hermione" he said softly "Stop crying love. I'm here and I am not going anywhere. I will hire someone to come in and give you your NEWT's early as I know you are ready. And after that the only thing I want you to worry about is giving birth to a healthy child this fall. I will take care of both of you."

Hermione lifted her head off Severus' chest "Why are you doing this? Severus it is not your responsibility to care for me or my child."

"I know it's not my responsibility. I'm doing this because I want to. I love you Hermione."

Hermione leaned up and kissed his lips. "I love you too. Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you. There's got to be something I can do in return."

"There is" Severus smiled "Love me, stay here with me. You and your son become my family. I have lived for 35 years without knowing love like this. All I want is your love."

Hermione kissed him again "Done"

"Good, now love why don't you get some rest. In the morning I will go into Hogsmead and get some pregnancy safe healing potions. My sister has a shop there."

Hermione yawned "Alright goodnight Severus. I love you."

Severus kissed her cheek "Goodnight Hermione. I love you too."

The next morning Hermione awoke in Severus' arms. She smiled to herself and snuggled closer to him.

"Nice to see your comfortable Ms. Granger." Said the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione jumped and promptly fell out of the bed waking Severus. He jumped out of bed and went to Hermione's side at once.

"You alright love?" He asked

Hermione pointed to the doorway without a word. Severus turned and saw Dumbledore leaning against the door frame humming quietly to himself, with that infamous twinkle in his eyes.

"Headmaster?" Severus said momentarly forgetting Hermione on the floor.

"Severus, I have just come from the Ministry of Magic and i wanted a word with you and Ms. Granger." Dumbledore chuckled and went on "Severus, would you mind helping your girlfriend up? A cold stone floor is no place for a pregnant woman, exspecally an injured one."

"Jesus!" Severus gasped picking Hermione up off floor and gently placing her back in bed. "I'm sorry Ms. Granger"

"It's alright Professor."

At that moment Dumbledore actually burst out laughing. "Do you two think me blind, deaf and stupid?" He asked

"No" said Hermione

"Of course not" replied Severus

"Than would the two of you just admit your a couple and be done with it. Your not breaking any rules or laws." Dumbledore smiled.

Severus looked at Hermione asking her permission, she nodded.

"I apoligize Headmaster, we are indeed...togethor." Severus said rather imcomfortably.

"Fantastic" Dumbledore clapped his hands togethor. "Now on to more pressing matters. First off Severus i stopped at Constance's shop on my way back from the Ministry this morning. She gave me this" He pulled a vial out of his robe pocket and handed it to Severus. "It's a pregnancy safe healing potion good for healing cutes, and broken bones. She didn't have anything for bruses on hand but she said she would brew something up and bring it by later when Justin gets home to watch your neices and nephews. She also said she would examine Hermione to check on how the pregnancy is progressing."

"Thank you Albus it saves me a trip."

"My pleasure my dear boy, my pleasure."

"Headmaster" Hermione said "How may i ask did you find out i was pregnant?"

Dumbledore took out his wand and conjured up a bright pink armchair. After seating himself he spoke "After your attack Ms. Granger i personally delivered Mr.'s Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Thet admitted everything under Vertesirum. You'll be happy to know that Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle will each spend 15 years in Azkaban for what they have done.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I swear I am going to tattoo "I don't own Harry Potter" to my forehead.

Previous chapter:

Dumbledore took out his wand and conjured up a bright pink armchair. After seating himself he spoke "After your attack Ms. Granger I personally delivered Mr.'s Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. That admitted everything under Vertesirum. You'll be happy to know that Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle will each spend 15 years in Azkaban for what they have done."

"As for Mr. Malfoy, he was forced to sing this." Dumbledore pulled an offical looking piece of parchment out of his robes "In exchange for life imprisonment opposed to the Dementor's Kiss he has signed over all parental rights to your child. This way no one in his family can try and lay claim on your son or daughter."

"Son" Hermione said the document from him.

"How lovely, have you thought of any names?" He asked

"Not yet Headmaster" Hermione replied as she propped herself up on a few pillows.

"Severus Jr. perhaps?" Dumbledore smirked slightly but before Severus or Hermione could say anything, he said "Best be off" and was gone.

"Cheeky old git" Severus shook his head

Hermione wasn't paying attention, she was trying to open the healing potion Dumbledore had given her, but as one of her hands was broken, she wasn't having much luck.

"Severus, could you?" She held up the vial.

"Of course" He took it and pulled the stopper out.

Hermione took one sip and felt a tingly sensation spread through her body. As the feeling spread all the pain in her bones vanished. Hermione reached up to feel her split lip only to find it gone. Her broken bones, the cuts all over her body, everything but her bruises disappeared.

"Severus, your sister is an angel." Hermione got out of bed and bounced over to where he was standing going through his wardrobe looking for a clean set of robes. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No my love, that's you" He said placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked as Severus buttoned up his robes. "It's Saturday, you don't have any classes to teach today."

"I am going up to Dumbledore's office to arrange to have your things moved down here. Because one as much as I love seeing you in my night shirt you can't go around wearing it all the time. And two because there is no way in hell I am leaving you in the same dorm as the idiot twins(aka Harry and Ron)."

"I'll go with you." Hermione suggested

"No you won't Hermione" Severus said sternly. "Your body has been through a lot in a very short period of time. Too much, too soon would endanger both you and the baby and I wont have it. You need to rest."

"Alright" Hermione sighed "But can I at least go and lay on the sofa in the sitting room?"

"Yes, that you can do love. I will try and be back before Constance gets here." Severus said as he say on the bed to out his shoes on.

"Constance isn't like you...ya know when you first meet people is she?" Hermione asked with a nervous expression.

"No" Severus chuckled. "The opposite. She's a midwife and potions mistress. As well as a mother of 6. A very cheery women. And when she finds out about me settling down, she'll nominate you for saint hood." Severus stood and kissed her. "I'll be back in about an hour love, please get some rest while I'm gone."

"I will" Hermione promised.

TBC

Next chapter: We meet Constance and some good natured ribbing ensues, as well as some ranting about Harry...from Constance. And what does Constance have to do with Remus Lupin?


	6. Chapter 6

Before I begin this chapter I just want to say that I know that my grammar and spelling sucks and I try to catch all mistakes but they do slip through. If you are interested in betaing this story please email me! And don't for one second think that I take honest corrections as flames. I welcome them. They help me grow as a writer, not saying that I wont make the same mistake again but they do make me aware of them so that I can catch them when they do happen.

Disclaimer: J.K Rowlings lawyers hold guns to authors head I in no way own Harry Potter. guns are lowered and lawyers leave

An hour later found Hermione laying on the sofa in the sitting room reading a copy of The Phantom Of The Opera that she had found on one of Severus's many bookshelves. As she was getting to the part about the grasshopper and the scorpion a knock came on the chamber door.

"You don't have to knock Sev, you live here" Hermione chuckled.

But when the door opened it wasn't Severus. Instead in walked a curvy women of about 40 with long jet black hair and black eyes.

"I think you might have been expecting my dear baby brother." The women chuckled as she walked over to where Hermione was laying and set a medical bag on the ornate coffee table.

She extended a hand "My names Constance Lupin. But you can call me Connie." she smiled.

Hermione shook her head with a confused look on her face "Lupin as in Remus Lupin?"

"I'm married to his brother Justin."

"Oh" Hermione frowned "I didn't know he had a brother."

Constance gave an exasperated sigh "Most don't. To be truthful Justin and Remus don't really get along. Remus was not happy when Justin married a Snape. The last time they saw each other they had a duel and I had to re-furnish my drawing room." Constance went digging in her medical bag and pulled out a few potion vials, a clipboard and quill, and her wand.

"Now before I start the exam I need to get some background information." She picked up the clipboard and quill.

"Okay" Hermione agreed

"Full name?"

"Hermione Jane Granger"

"Age?"

"18"

"First pregnancy...yes" Constance checked the question off without waiting for a reply.

"Do you smoke?"

"No"

"Drink?"

"No"

"Name of primary mediwitch or wizard?"

"I don't have one, I went to a muggle doctor." Hermione replied

"Now sweetheart I know this must be hard for you, Dumbledore told me what happened." Constance gave her a kind smile. "But I must ask are you thinking of aborting this pregnancy? Because if you are I can preform the procedure with just a simple potion and wave of my wand. No one would think less of you."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her stomach in a protective gesture. "No, never. This baby means too much to me."

"And me as well." Said a voice both women recognized at once.

"Hello Severus" Hermione said but did not dare get up and greet him like she wanted to in front of Constance.

But Severus had other ideas. He walked right up to her and kissed her on the lips. "Hello love. Your stuff should be in our bedroom as we speak."

He turned to Constance who's mouth was hanging open. "hello Connie. How are Justin and the children?" He smirked

Constance pointed at Severus "You" than she pointed at Hermione "and you...are together?"

"So you finally figured out that two plus two equals four very good." Severus's smirk grew wider.

"Finally!" Constance squealed jumping up and down " I was worried you would never find someone. But you didn't find just anyone you found the woman who helped Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord! And I am getting a niece or nephew. Oh this is wonderful!"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears at the mention of Harry's name and she said quickly. "I need a glass of water." Ignoring the fact that she was only wearing Severus's green silk night shirt, she pushed the blanket aside and made her way to the small kitchen of the chambers. She heard Severus snap "Damn it Connie!" as she opened the cabinet for a glass. She filled it at the serpent tap and took a small sip. She took a few minutes to compose herself than went back to the sitting room. Severus met her halfway across the room and wrapped his arms around her hugging her close.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

"I'm alright Sev, I am just going to have to get used to hearing his name. He is the most famous wizard in the world after all." Hermione replied.

"Be that as it may, it doesn't stop him from being a pile of dragon dung!" Said Constance with a huff. "Who does that to there friends? Honestly! If that boy ever crosses paths with me...oh He better watch out!"

Hermione started laughing "Sev, I really like her."

"Yes well I am awful fond of her myself." Severus smiled.

Constance calmed down a little. "Hermione dear why don't you come and sit down so I can begin the exam. We can find out if it's a boy or a girl."

Hermione went and sat down "It's a boy. We found out last night.

"Oh well we still need to check on his health as well as set up your pre-natal potions." Constance picked up one of the potion vials she has laid out when she had arrived. "Here drink this. It's for those nasty bruises."

Hermione took the vial and downed it in one gulp. Her bruises vanished.

TBC

Next chapter is pure fluff! And coming up soon, Ron's redemption.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Weasley's are redheads, the fifth book is blue, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter so please don't sue.

Yes Snape is out of character, i did it on purpose because i like to show his softer side. If you don't like it please find another story.

CHAPTER 7

Two hours later Constance left after declaring both Hermione and the baby in perfect health, setting her a regiment of pre-natal potions, and promising that the following Saturday she would take Hermione baby shopping.

Severus and Hermione now laid curled up on the sofa.

"I really enjoyed meeting your sister. But she seems too young to have 6 children."

"Well" Said Severus who was laying with Hermione between his legs absently rubbing her belly. "the wizarding world isn't like the muggle world when it comes to getting married and having children. I hear in the muggle world a lot of people do not get married until they are in there 30's or even 40's. Well in the wizarding world most people are married in there late teens, early 20's. Connie and Justin were married when they were both 25. They had their oldest Seth when they were 30. He starts Hogwarts next year."

"How old's their youngest?"

"Leah is 2 months old i think...somewhere around there."

Hermione was shocked. "Bloody hell i hope i look as good as Connie two months after this baby. I can't imagine looking like her after 6 of them!"

"Hermione can i ask you something important?" Severus turned serious.

"Sure"

"Would you ever, you know, down the road consider having children with me? Or after the baby is born marrying me?"

"Of course" Hermione smiled

"One more question" Severus said "Since Malfoy has signed all his rights to this child away would you allow me to adopt him legally, give him my last name?

Hermione smiled "On one condition." She said

"What's that?" Severus asked.

Hermione leaned up and gave him a very slow sensuous kiss. When she pulled back she said "You have to give his mum the same last name some time soon."

"When is some time soon?" Severus asked with raised eyebrow.

Hermione bit her bottom lip "Severus I have been in love with you since i was 13. I want nothing more than to marry you. But before i do that i need to know that i can be a proper wife for you."

"And what is a proper wife Hermione?"

Hermione blushed and turned her head away.

"Hermione tell me" Severus urged.

"You know...do...things...with you." Hermione blushed.

"Hermione you don't want to marry me because you are not ready to have sex?"

"Yes" Hermione mumbled.

"Sweetheart you were raped. It's natural to not want to have sex. I love you and i will wait as long you need me too." Severus gently kissed the top of her head.

"I know but it will make me feel better. Just give me some time. I do know that i want to marry you before the baby comes. I just don't know when." Hermione said.

"Just promise to tell me when you are ready. Even though I would marry you right now without expecting you to make love with me." Severus smiled.

"I promise. And we WILL be married by the time OUR son gets here."

Severus pulled Hermione up to look at him. "I love you." he gently kissed her.

"I love you too."

TBC

Okay pure fluff. I think this is my shortest chapter yet. I am not going to rush them getting married because i know for a fact how afraid a rape victim is of intimacy. A good friend of mine was raped and she was very scared of sleeping with her boyfriend for a while afterwards. I am trying to make Hermione's emotions as real as possible.

Next chapter: Ron's redemption. And we get to see the snarky Severus we all know and love. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Once again let me state that Severus is OOC. He returns to some of his old ways in this chapter, but all in all he is OOC. I am trying to play into Severus's softer side. No matter what he did at the end of Half Blood Prince I still think there is some good in him. I decided to write this story after reading Half Blood Prince. The chapter Spinners End caught my eye. In that chapter Severus really seems to have a heart when he agrees to protect Draco. So please stop with the reviews saying Snape is too soft, I am doing it on purpose!

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA runs from men in little white coats

A week later found Hermione relaxed in a new routine. Every morning she would wake up in Severus's arms, kiss him good morning, and than make him breakfast. She herself could not eat in the mornings without trowing up.

She spent her afternoons studying for her NEWT's, she had decided to take them with the rest of her year mates. She rarely left their chambers by herself. She was still very skittish around people.

Evenings found Severus and Hermone relaxing on the sofa, well Hermione relaxing, Severus would sit there and curse at students essays.

On this pitcular evening Hermione was sitting reading a book of baby names she had gotten while out shopping with Constance. Severus was using almost an entire bottle of red ink on a stack of first year essays on the Drought Of Living Death.

A knock came on there chamber door.

"Someone better be dead" growled Severus as he slammed his quill down .

'Merleverus stalked to the door and flung it open. When he saw who was standing there he flew into a rage.

"Where do get the nerve to show up here...Weasley!" He nearly screamed.

Hermione shot up from her seat when she heard the name Weasley.

"I'm here to see my best friend...sir" Ron ground out

"The one you threw to the wolves once you found out about her condition!" Severus stood with his nose almost touching Ron's.

"What! I couldn't see her! Dumbledore only just told me where to find her. " Ron looked positively bewildered.

"Is that why you held her back when Potter went to tell the boy who raped her she was pregnant!" Severus was screaming now.

"Raped here? Malfoy raped her?" Ron asked in horror.

"Harry didn't tell you?" Hermione asked softly. Coming to stand next to Severus.

"Tell me what? Would someone please tell me what is going on!" Ron yelled in frustration.

"Ron, come in we need to talk." Hermione ushered him in and shut the chamber door.

"Hermione..." Severus said in a tone full of warning and worry.

"Hush Sev"

"Sev?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Ron sit" Hermione gestured to one of the huge backed arm chairs in the sitting room.

Ron sat down looking at Hermione expectantly.

"Ron, what did Harry tell you about Malfoy and me?"

"He said that you and Malfoy had a one nighter and that you were preggers and didn't want to tell Malfoy about the baby. He asked for my help. He said Malfoy deserved to know and he wanted me to hold you back...he lied didn't he?" Ron's face was full of sorrow.

"Yeah Ron he did. The baby is Malfoys but he..." Hermione took a deep breath "He raped me."

"What!" Ron jumped up "I'll kill them both!"

"And because of your stupidity your so called best friend was beaten within an inch of her life!" Severus sneered

"Oh my God" Ron sank weak kneed back into the chair. "Bloody hell, what have I done." Ron had tears in his eyes.

Hermione took pity on him and went and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. Severus felt a twinge of jealousy.

"It's okay Ron, Harry would have told Malfoy anyway."

"I'm still sorry Mione. This is the last straw with Harry. I'm done with the bastard."

Hermione looked confused. "Last straw? Did I miss something?"

"Ginny caught him in bed with Padma. That son of a bitch cheated on my little sister and nearly cost you your life." Ron looked into Hermione's eyes. "I know you thought that I would always side with Harry, but I want you to know that I am behind you one hundred percent. Anything you need I'm here and so is the rest of the Weasley clan." He gave her a small smile. "Now one last question."

"Ask away" Hermione laughed. It was good to have her best friend back.

"Why are you staying with Snape?"

'oh boy this should be fun' Severus thought to himself.

"Promise not to blow up?" Hermione asked.

"Promise" Ron crossed his heart.

"Well" Hermione began "Severus was the only one there for me after I was raped. My own parents think me a liar. He took care of me after my second run in with Malfoy. Long story short. Severus and I are engaged...kind of. He's going to be the adoptive father of my son. I love him Ron. And I hope I'm not hurting you by doing this. Harry told me how you feel about me."

Ron held his hands up "Woah woah woah! Whatever Harry said was a lie. I love you like a sister, nothing more. I'm in love with...someone else" He blushed.

Ron than stood and made his way towards Severus who was standing behind the sofa Hermione was sitting on in a protective stance. "Promise to take care of her?"

Severus looked him right in the eye "I promise"

The two men shook hands in a silent truce.

With the same serious expression on his face Ron turned to Hermione "Don't tell my mum your getting married until the day before hand or else she'll take over your wedding plans."Hermione burst out laughing.

When Ron left Hermione launched herself into Severus's arms.

"Happy love?" He kissed her

"Very" Hermione smiled. "You know what this means right?"

"What does this mean?"

Hermione smirked. She had been spending way too much time with him. "Your going to be seeing a lot of Mrs. Weasley once she knows that I am pregnant."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Severus groaned.

"Your not allowed to hex her you know." Hermione joked.

"While your looking" Severus retorted stomping back to his stack of essay's leaving Hermione to stand there and laugh.

tbc

See Snapes still snarky. And for all you angst lovers out there, there's a lot on the way. Including Hermione's first run in with Harry since she started living with Severus. Ron beating the hell out of Harry. Remus turning his back on Harry and so on. There's also more light hearted fun. Including Hermione trying to set Ron up with that "someone" he is in love with. And Sev and Hermione arguing over baby names.

I'm not sure when I will update this again because I am getting on a plane tomorrow for Tulsa Oklahoma. My big brother is having his third daughter...well his wife is, you know what I mean. lol Bella Anne a cute name. I will see if I can take me laptop with me. starts singing I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again stops singing and runs yet again from the men in little white coats

Also on a personal note to all the girls out there reading this. Do you think its okay for your boyfriend to hang out alone with a chick who likes to hang around him, call him late at night, and glare at his girlfriend whenever shes around? If you think like me and think that it is wrong and that the girl is trying to get with him please leave it in your review. So that I can email it to my pig headed boyfriend to show him that she is in no way just an innocent friend.in help the poor sap at the door' Hermione thought to herself.

S


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: You know what goes here!

Yes my characters are OCC sue me!

General Hospital fans might catch the joke with the names. And yes The Phantom Of The Opera is mentioned again.

After reuniting with Ron, Hermione thought that her life could only get better. And for a while it did. Not only did Hermione have Severus. She also had Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and Constance. Mrs. Weasley and Constance acted as though Hermione was there own daughter. Barley a day went by without Hermione seeing one or both of them.

But as all good things must, Hermione's happiness was about to be tested.

The day started out normally enough.

"How about Morgan?"" Hermione asked looking at a piece of parchment that was laying in front of her on the breakfast table.

"Sounds like a girls name." Severus said setting his coffee cup down.

"Okay" Hermione said looking at the parchment again. "What about Jason?"

"Too common"

"Okay, now I really like this one...Erik."

Severus sighed "I am taking that damn book away from you."

Hermione smirked she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"What book?" She asked innocently.

"The Phantom Of The Bloody Opera"

"But you have to admit it's a nice name. Erik Snape. It's perfect."

"Fine, but I get to pick the middle name. And it's going to be Eric with a C."

Hermione squealed and went and plopped on Severus's lap.

"Thank you" She said kissing him softly.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in Ron!" Hermione yelled and Ron walked in.

"Are you ready to go Mione?" Ron asked looking everywhere but at Hermione who was still in Severus's lap. While he was okay with their relationship, he was still uncomfortable seeing them show affection.

"Yeah" Hermione said getting up and grabbing her bag.

"Sweetheart are you sure that you want to do this?" Severus asked getting and up and walking with her to the door.

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Again Ron looked away.

"Sev, I want to take my N.E.W.T's with everyone else. I have to face the world sometime. I can't hide. And I won't hide. I have done nothing wrong. No matter what Harry says."

Severus kissed her cheek. "Okay just be careful." He said laying a hand on her swollen stomach. She was 5 months pregnant now.

"Don't worry Professor. I'll watch out for her." Ron said.

"You do that Weasley." Severus said.

Hermione hit him in the chest.

"Thank you." Severus ground out.

Five hours later Hermione was walking with Ron down the Charms corridor.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" Ron asked her as they walked.

"Do what?"

"Take all your tests in one day! I still have two days to go."

"I just wanted to get them over with. Dumbledore arranged for me to take them in one sitting."

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" A recognizable voice said from behind them.

"Go away Harry." Hermione snapped.

"Or what?" Harry challenged.

"Or I'll make you." Ron said stepping in front of Hermione.

"Oh look the Weasel is defending the Whore Of Hogwarts. What are you fuc..." Harry didn't finish because Ron's fist came in contact with his jaw.

TBC

Sorry it took me so long to update I have been busy.

And yes we will find out WHY Harry has become the new Malfoy of Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay ya'll i am so sorry i know this chapter is really short and not one of my best. But i am studying for my final exams at the moment and i don't have a lot of free time.

Disclaimer: I woke up this morning and i was shocked to find that i was not J.K. Rowling.

Severus was in the middle of a 7th year potions class when Remus Lupin barged into the dungeon.

"Severus, get down to the hospital wing, Hermione collapsed."

Severus stood from his desk and started heading for the door "What happened?" He demanded.

"Harry confronted her and Ron in the Charms corridor. Harry started throwing insults and Ron attacked. Madam Pomfrey said the stress made Hermione pass out. Now go I'll watch the class."

Severus stopped at the door and turned. "Thanks"

"Go!"

Going as fast as his feet would carry him Severus made it to the hospital wing in record time. When he arrived he found Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and Constance standing at Hermione's bedside.

"Professor i am so sorry..." Ron began

Severus held up a hand to stop him. "Just tell me that Potter's in excruciating pain."

Ron smirked and pointed to a bed at the far side of the wing. Severus saw Harry unconscious and covered in bruises.

Hermione began to stir. "Severus?"

Severus came to her side. "I'm right here love."

"What happened?" She asked trying to sit up.

"You collapsed dear." Molly Weasley said patting her hand.

"Hermione don't try and sit up you need to take it easy." Constance said gently pushing her back.

Severus sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "Is Ron okay?" She asked.

Ron came to the side of the bed so Hermione could see him. "I'm fine Mione" He smiled.

"Sev, I want to go home."

"I'll go talk to Madam Pomfrey, see if she'll let you go home." Constance said walking off.

"Dear are you going to be alright?" Molly asked brushing hair away from her forehead.

"I'll be fine Molly. I have Severus and Ron here to look after me." Hermione smiled.

"Okay than I'm going to run. Charlie and Emma are going out for their anniversary and they have asked me to look after little Justin for the night. Floo me if you need anything okay?"

"I promise." Hermione replied.

"Okay that get some rest." Molly kissed her forehead. She turned to Ron "Normally i tell you not to fight. But I'm proud of you for sticking up for Hermione. Just try to keep your hands to yourself from now on."

As Molly was walking out Remus Lupin walked in.

"Are you okay Hermione?" He asked walking over.

"I'm fine Remus...what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore owled me, apparently i have to drill some sense into Harry's head. Do you by any chance know what caused him to change so dramatically?"

Hermione shook her head "No idea"

"Well I'll figure it out...or hex him trying."

"Remus?" Severus got his attention.

"Yeah"

"Just so you know if Potter pulls another stunt like this while your supposed to be watching him. I'm not going to curse you. Your going to do it yourself because i am going to lock you in the broom shed with the brat."

"Severus!" Hermione said shocked.

"I'm just going to...um go." Remus said making a quick retreat.

"I can't believe you said that!" Hermione scolded.

Severus didn't say anything he only smirked.

Constance came walking out of Madam Pomfrey's office. "She says you can go as long as you take it easy for a few days."

Severus kissed Hermione gently "Ready to go."

"More than ready." Hermione smiled.

TBC

That more than sucked but i hope someone liked it.

BTW i plan on re writing this once its finished tweaking things here and there, correcting grammar and all that jazz. I just can't do it right now cause i swear my teachers are on the war path...I'd have better luck with Snape right about now.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Weasleys are redheads, the fifth book is blue, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter so please don't sue.

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update I have had a serious case of writers block but I am happy to report that I have plenty of new ideas on where to take this story.**

**I am awful fond of fitting name jokes in my stories so if you catch the one in here I did it on purpose.**

**A month later found Hermione, Severus, and Constance decorating the spare bedroom of Severus's chambers turning it into a nursery. Actually Severus and Constance were decorating, a six months pregnant Hermione was sitting in a rocking chair giving orders.**

"**So" Said Constance lining up stuffed animals in the crib. "Has Ron told you anything about his mystery lady?"**

**Severus rolled his eyes as he tried to figure out how to put the changing table together. **

"**Must I be here for this conversation?"**

**Hermione ignored him.**

"**No, he tunes me out whenever I try to talk to him about it. Yesterday he even went as far as to help Ginny with her homework to get out of talking about it."**

**Constance laughed, "Did you try asking Molly?"**

**Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Ron doesn't tell her anything about his love life."**

**Severus mumbled "It's Luna Lovegood." He held up what was supposed to be the top part of the changing table. "Now this can't be right." He said looking at it. It looked like a drunken spider.**

**Hermione's jaw dropped. "How did you know that?"**

**Giving up on manually putting the changing table together, Severus waved his wand and in the time it had taken him to open the box, the table had pieced itself together.**

"**Trelawny told me." He smirked.**

"**Smartass." Hermione mumbled.**

**Feeling a pregnancy bitch fit coming on Severus hastily answered. "I saw them in a very…intimate embrace in the transfiguration classroom yesterday."**

**With come difficulty Hermione stood and walked over to Severus and hit him round the head.**

"**Why didn't you tell me?" She snapped.**

"**I didn't think it was important?" Severus half asked.**

**Hermione plopped back down in the rocker mumbling something about men.**

"**So" Constance said to break the tension. "Have the two of you thought of any names yet?"**

"**Eric, Eric Snape." Hermione answered.**

"**What about a middle name?"**

"**Rupert" Severus answered.**

"**What a lovely name." Constance smiled.**

**At that moment Remus knocked on the nursery door.**

**Hermione looked up and saw in him standing in the doorway.**

**She smiled "Remus, come in."**

"**Hermione, Severus" He nodded to them, than he saw Constance. "Constance pleasure." He said very tightly.**

"**Like hell it is." Constance mumbled.**

"**What can we do for you Remus?" Hermione asked before the two of them could go at it.**

"**It's about Harry." He answered.**

"**Get out!" Severus growled. **

"**Hush Sev" Hermione glared "What about Harry?"**

"**He went missing for a short period after the final battle did he not?" Remus asked.**

"**About 20 minutes yeah. When he came back he was a bit disoriented, but we chalked it up to the battle. You think differently?" **

**Remus nodded. "Tell me Hermione do you think he could have been cursed?"**

**TBC**

**I love cliffhangers don't you? hehe**


	12. Chapter 12

Okay everyone here is where you find out whats wrong with Harry. And if there are any fans of the CW show Supernatural i just posted the first chapter to a fic i'm writing based on the show.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cursed?" Hermione asked, "What kind of curse can alter someone's personality so drastically?"

"Well" Said Remus pulling a piece of parchment out of his robes. "Dumbledore found this on Draco Malfoy when he was arrested. I'm not sure it it's in Spanish or Italian. It says: da accendere a buio da ottimoa male cambiamento adesso."

Hermione took the parchment from him. "I think it's Italian."

"It is Italian." Constance agreed.

Severus nodded. "It's a spell. Translated it says:

From Light To Dark

From Very Good To Evil

Change Now"

"I've never heard of a spell like that before. Aren't most spells in Latin?" Hermione asked.

"That's the first thing I thought." Remus agreed

"This particular spell is homemade. The problem is if it's homemade the only person who would have the counter curse is the spells creator."

"You think Draco created that spell?" Severus asked with a skeptical look.

"Well he had the spell on him." Remus said.

"Having the spell on him only means that he cast the curse not that he created it." Constance rolled her eyes.

"I bet you anything that this curse is a Lucius Malfoy creation." Severus said.

"But Lucius Malfoy is dead." Remus said. "He was killed months before the final battle."

Constance again rolled her eyes. "Remus I swear if you were any slower you would be going backwards. Yes Lucius Malfoy is dead. But upon his death all of his belongings including spell books went to his heir. His heir is, wait for it, Draco Malfoy!" she gasped in mock surprise.

Remus looked at her with a look of annoyance. "Must you be such a bitch?"

"To you yes." Constance nodded.

"Would you two knock it the bloody hell off." Severus snapped.

Remus and Constance stopped bickering but continued to glare at each other.

"Not that you two are acting your age…somewhat. What do we do to fix this?" Hermione asked.

"You are not going to do anything your six months pregnant." Severus told Hermione.

"He's my friend, I can't just abandon him."

Severus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hermione think about it this way. If Harry was in his right state of mind would he want you putting yourself and our baby on the line to save him?"

Hermione mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that love?"

"No" Hermione ground out.

"Exactly."

"Someone should make a trip to Azkaban to see if they can get the counter curse out of Malfoy." Remus said.

"He won't give it up unless he can get something out of the deal." Constance said.

"Or someone can shove vertiserum down his throat." Severus suggested.

"Until we find a way to reverse this spell someone needs to keep an eye on Harry." Hermione said.

"Not you!" Severus glared.

"I was thinking maybe Ron." Hermione glared back.

"Hermione can I speak with you in the other room please." Severus grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her into their bedroom, closing the door and locking it.

"What Sev?" Hermione tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hermione you can't play a part in this thing with Harry."

"Why not? He's my friend. And a long time ago Harry, Ron and I made a pact that we would never turn our backs on each other. I will not go back on my word."

Severus sighed "Love I know your loyal to Harry. But look at me." He gently tilted her face to look at him. "You have our son to think about. This involves Malfoy; nothing good can come from this. Hermione he raped you, you can't be involved."

Hermione sighed, "I know. But in all fairness if Malfoy hadn't done what he did I wouldn't have you."

Severus gently kissed her. "You would have had me anyway."

"But I would have been to scared to admit I was in love with you if it hadn't happened." Hermione pointed out.

Severus wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah bit I would have lost all control and jumped you eventually."

Hermione laughed. "You've yet to jump me."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I fully intend to have my wicked way with you once the baby is born and once my ring is on your finger trust me."

"Mmmm and I fully intend to let you but right now we need to get back out there before Constance and Remus kill each other."

"Can't we just stun them and be done with it?" Severus asked.

"No." Hermione shook her head.

"Damn."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Okay here is the next chapter, this story is slowly coming to an end I think I have 6 chapters maybe a few more left.

On a personal note:

Good for you Lance Bass! Lance Bass an ex-member of Nsync has recently come out of the closet to People magazine. It has nothing to do with this story but I just wanted to say that as one of my best friend's is gay and had a very hard time coming out last year.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

It had been a week since it had been discovered that Harry had been cursed. Ron was keeping a close eye on Harry who was staying at number twelve Grimmauld Place, Remus was trying to come up with the counter curse, Severus and Constance were working on a batch of vertiserum, and Hermione true to her word was staying out of it. The school year had just ended.

On this particular day Hermione was visiting The Burrow where Molly was teaching her how to knit.

"So" Molly said setting her knitting needles down. "Ron brought his girlfriend home last Sunday."

"So what did you think of Luna?" Hermione asked.

Molly smiled "She's a sweet girl but she's, forgive me, a little batty."

Hermione chuckled "Luna is definitely batty, but a sweeter person could not be found. During the final battle besides Neville she was the only member of the D.A. to show up to fight."

By the look on Molly's face she definitely approved. "Well I'm just glad I raised Ron right. He's not a superficial lady's man. Now if only I could get the twins to stop running around."

Hermione wondered if she should tell Molly how unlikely it was that Fred and George would ever settle down, when Constance showed up with her 5 month old daughter Leah in her arms.

"Hey" Constance smiled setting Leah's diaper bag down on the table.

"Hey Connie" Hermione said taking Leah from her arms.

"Severus asked me to accompany you home." Constance said.

"Why? What is he doing?" Hermione asked.

"You'll find out once you get home." Constance said with a secretive smile.

"What is he up to?" Hermione asked.

"It's a surprise." Constance smiled.

Molly sighed wistfully. "That's so sweet! The last surprise Arthur gave me was Ginny."

Hermione who had just taken a sip of tea choked.

"Are you alright dear?" Molly asked.

"Yeah fine, Connie are you ready to go?" Hermione asked handing Leah back to her.

"Yeah come on." Constance said picking up the diaper bag.

Hermione stood and gave Molly a hug than followed Constance outside to the apparition point.

"Now grab hold of my arm and make sure you don't let go." Constance instructed.

Hermione grabbed hold of Constance's arm and her, Constance, and Leah disappeared from The Burrow and reappeared at the gates of Hogwarts.

"Well I best be going Hermione, I left Justin with five kids this morning so I better get going or that number may start to dwindle." Constance said than dissapparated.

Hermione made her way into the castle just as the sun was setting. In her condition it took her fifteen minutes to make her way down to the dungeons. When she opened the door to her and Severus's chambers her jaw dropped. The entire sitting room was aglow with hundreds of candles. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She turned to find Severus with a smile, not a smirk, a smile on his face.

"What's gotten into you?" Hermione asked amazed.

Severus didn't reply, he just took her hand and led her to the sofa.

Hermione took a seat as Severus got down on one knee.

"Sev what….?" Hermione started but Severus held up his hand

"Hermione I know you're worried about not being able to be a 'proper wife' as you put it. But I think I have made it clear that I do not care about that. Yes it would be nice to be able to make love to you, but I love you and I am willing to wait as long as it takes for you to be ready. Be it months or even years. You once said you wanted to be married before the baby gets here. That's why I want to know, will you marry me?" He pulled out the most extraordinary engagement ring Hermione had ever seen. It had a white gold band, a diamond in the center, and on one side of the diamond was a ruby whilst on the other side was an emerald.

Hermione was in tears. She nodded her head. "Yes."

Severus leaned in and gently kissed her. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Hermione smiled through her tears leaning in to kiss him again.

As they were pulling apart Ron burst into the room.

"This better be good Weasley!" Severus growled.

"Harry's gone and Malfoy's missing from his cell in Azkaban."

TBC

I'm growing rather fond of cliffhangers aren't you? Hehe


	14. Chapter 14

Okay everyone I am so sorry this chapter is so late. I honestly have been really depressed because my dog Gretchen whom I had since my first birthday was hit by a car and killed so I just have not wanted to write anything. My family has actually been in court with our neighbors because their kid let Gretchen out of our yard as a prank and that's how she was hit, the aholes think its no big deal that they killed a pure breed dog that we have had for 17 years. And okay I'm rambling but if you have read previous chapters or some of my previous stories even than you know I like to do that from time to time. lol So on with the story. Only a few chapters left and than I can make some headway with my other two stories which have been neglected because I have been stuck on this one.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"What the hell do you mean there gone?" Severus jumped up.

"I went to check on Harry in his room and he was gone." Ron threw his hands up in the air.

"What about the spell to keep him in his room?" Hermione asked also standing up.

"Remus and Tonks think Draco somehow got into the house undetected and broke the spell." Ron replied.

"How did Draco get out of Azkaban?" Hermione asked.

"We're thinking the same way Sirius escaped." Dumbledore appeared in the doorway.

"What do we do now?" Severus asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We must put the public on alert." Dumbledore said gently, the infamous twinkle gone from his eyes.

"That would make the public view Harry as a criminal." Hermione protested.

"Hermione if he's traveling with Draco which he most likely is than he is a criminal. Spell or not he's on the run with an escaped convict." Severus said walking to the small mini-bar in the corner and pouring himself a very tall brandy. He took a long swallow wondering why his life couldn't be simple. First the Dark Lord now this. Here he was trying to propose to the love of his life and her rapist and forever fucked up best friend decide to take a vacation.

"So if Draco escaped Azkaban the same way Sirius did, than what's his animagus form?" Ron spoke up.

"A python." Hermione spoke, her voice barley above a whisper.

"How do you know that Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"I just…I saw him transform once."

Severus eyed Hermione, knowing exactly when she had seen Draco transform.

"Harry's got an animagus form too." Ron said hoping to draw Dumbledore's attention away from Hermione, him too knowing instinctively when Hermione had seen Draco transform.

"And that form is?" Severus asked silently thankful to Ron for his quick thinking for once, not that he would ever tell him that of course.

"The same as his dad's. A stag." Ron replied.

"Well I'm off to the Ministry to post the alert and try to talk Minister Scrimgeour into finally removing the dementor's from Azkaban." Dumbledore said looking tired. "The three of you get some sleep, I fear tomorrow is going to be a long day."

TBC

Okay everyone sorry this was so late. Hope you enjoyed. Just a quick warning the nest chapter will contain a semi-graphic description of Hermione's rape, I want to move past that so Hermione and Severus can get on to…other things.

And finally to the anonymous reviewers (there is a total of 4 of you) who keep leaving me nasty reviews because Harry is a villain…get the fuck over it! I am not changing the story one bit; Harry is a bad guy…sort of and that is not going to change. Go find one of those happy go lucky Harry/Ginny stories and leave me the hell alone…I'm just gonna delete your reviews or better yet leave a signed review so I can respond to you!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT…. there does that cover it?

Sorry this is so late, this story is almost over, and all hell breaks lose in the next chapter. As much as I love this story I will be soooo happy when it ends. I now have three other stories going. For some damn reason I have gotten into the show Smallville show. So Now I have a Lex/Chloe story up. When this story ends I think it will be my last Harry Potter story for a while at least until the last book comes out. I will also be re-writing my Phantom Of The Opera story Not In 2005 Anymore when this ends.

Chapter Fifteen

After Dumbledore and Ron had left Hermione had gone into her and Severus's bedroom without a word and shut the door. Severus had decided to give her a few minutes to herself before he approached her to talk.

When he got into their bedroom he found it empty. He went and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hermione are you in the bath love?"

He heard sniffles and than the reply. "Yes"

"Can I come in?"

There was a moment of silence than a very timid "Sure"

Severus opened the door to find Hermione in the large bathtub surrounded by bubbles. Now normally that site would be a turn on but the look on Hermione's face broke his heart.

He went and took a seat on the edge of tub. Before he could say a word Hermione began to speak.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to know that the person who stole your innocence is running free?"

"Hermione, your safe. He can't touch you." Severus ran a hand along her cheek.

"But that's just it. He already has. I was so stupid that night. I should have gone straight back into the castle the minute I saw him transform." Hermione whispered, her eyes downcast.

"What happened that night Hermione?" Severus asked. He knew he needed to hear the details but he was not sure he could bear to know the pain she had suffered.

Hermione didn't look up as she started her tale.

"I was angry with Harry that night. He had called me a know-it-all, nothing new but he had been such a git that day that I just needed to get away from him. I didn't care that the grounds were still muddy from the rain that had fallen that week; I just grabbed my cloak and headed outside. I passed Malfoy at the broomshed; he was in the middle of transforming. I just thought he was trying to sneak into the dark forest so I didn't give him a second thought. But than the minute I stepped foot on the pitch he was on top of me, tearing at my cloths." She wiped a tear away. "You know most girls picture their first time with a guy they love. They picture this grand romantic affair with candles and a bed of roses. What they don't imagine is a guy who hates them forcing himself on them and than leaving them bleeding and broken in the mud."

Severus wiped a tear that had escaped his eye than took his hand and gently lifted Hermione's chin so that she would look at him.

"That was rape Hermione, it wasn't your first time. Your first time will be after you give birth to our son. And if you want candles and roses than that's what you shall have. Now come on and get out of this bath. You need sleep." He grabbed a large fluffy towel and wrapped it around her as she stepped out of the tub.

After he had put Hermione to bed made sure she was asleep Severus made a few floo calls. He had made the decision to take Hermione to his family's summer home in America. She needed to get away from the castle, from Europe entirely. If only he had known the storm that was coming.

TBC

Please review and I swear there will be no more cliffhangers after this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay everyone this is the last chapter before the epilogue. It's shorter than planned but I am busy and this story has gone on longer then I had originally planned. I hope you enjoy because this is my last Harry Potter story for a while. If you are interested I also write for the Supernatural, General Hospital, Smallville, Phantom Of The Opera, and Bones fandoms. I have stories up for all of those fandoms.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…damn it!

Chapter Sixteen

Severus awoke with a start. He rolled over to cuddle Hermione, only to find her side of the bed empty.

Than he heard it…a load piercing scream coming from the sitting room. Than all was silent. He shot out of bed, grabbed his wand and ran out of the bedchamber and into the outer rooms.

He found Hermione on the floor in a full body bind with Draco and Harry standing over her, their wands raised. Without a second thought and without speaking a word he pointed his wands at the two of them and in under a minute he had both of them in body binds similar to the one that they had placed Hermione under.

Severus went and kneeled next to Hermione and lifted the spell.

Hermione sat up gasping.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked holding her face in his hands.

Hermione clutched her stomach "Something's wrong!" She cried "The baby's coming!"

"Hold on love, I'll get some help."

Severus ran to the fireplace and threw in a handful of floo powder.

A very sleepy Madam Pomfrey appeared in the grate. "What is it Severus?"

"Hermione was attacked and I think she has gone into premature labor! I need you to contact Constance and get her here now! Than go and get Dumbledore and tell him that Draco and Harry are here in our chambers and subdued. I'm on my way with Hermione." He barked than closed the floo call.

He rushed back to Hermione's side. "Alright love, can you stand?" He asked

Face scrunched up in pain Hermione nodded.

Severus went and put his hands under her arms and helped stand.

Very slowly they started their trek to the infirmary.

IN THE INFIRMARY

As Severus and Hermione arrived in the infirmary they were met with Constance.

"Okay Severus, help Hermione up onto the table here and let me have a look at her." Constance said.

She helped Severus get a crying Hermione up onto the table. Constance than removed Hermione's under things with a wave of her wand. After a quick exam she looked at Hermione and Severus with a sullen expression.

"Hermione you water has broken, there is no way to stop labor. This baby is coming now."

"Will he be okay?" Hermione panicked.

"I'm not going to lie to you Hermione, your son is two and a half months early. His lungs might not be fully developed. It's 50/50 that he will survive." Constance delivered the heartbreaking news. "Severus I am going to need you to leave the room. I'm going to prep Hermione and than surgically remove the baby."

"I'm not leaving them!" Severus argued.

"Sev, you can't be in here for this. Go check and see what's been done with the bustards that caused this." Constance told Severus.

Severus reluctantly nodded. He went to Hermione's side. "I have to leave for a little while love. I promise I will be here when you wake up. I love you." He placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the infirmary.

IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE

Severus didn't bother with knocking; he just barged into Dumbledore's office.

"What did you do with the bastards?" He demanded.

"Draco has been taken back to Azkaban and is awaiting the dementor's kiss, while Harry is under high security as St. Mungo's while they try to reverse the spell that Draco placed him under." The old man calmly explained. "Justice will be served my friend."

"It better be!" Severus growled.

A knock came on the office door and in walked a man who looked a lot like Remus except with dark brown hair.

"What can I do for you Justin?" Dumbledore asked.

"Constance asked me to come and retrieve Severus." Justin said.

"Are Hermione and the baby alright?" Severus asked with a hitch in his voice.

Justin smiled in a way that reminded Severus of Remus. "Why don't you go and see for yourself."

Severus pushed past Justin and started on a run down to the infirmary.

BACK IN THE INFIRMARY

Severus hurried into the infirmary to find Hermione unconscious. Constance was leaning over a cradle next to her bed. There was a red light shinning over the cradle that was coming out of thin air.

"Connie?" Severus approached.

Constance looked up and smiled. "You have a strong little boy here Sev. He's breathing on his own. He's a little small, but that's normal for being born so early. We are going to have to keep him here for a few days to make sure everything is working properly. Right now I have a heating spell keeping him warm."

Severus looked into the cradle and was happy to see that his son took after Hermione and not Draco with a speck of brown hair. His eyes were closed but Severus suspected that once they opened they would be the same colors as Hermione's.

"How's Hermione?" Severus asked looking over at his slumbering fiancée.

"She's well. The surgery went off without a hitch and I was able to make the surgical incision completely disappear. Right now she is just sleeping off a sleeping potion I used to put her out for the surgery."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. "So they are both alright?"

"They are both fine. Would you like to hold your son?" Constance asked gently picking the child who could not weigh more than five pounds up.

"Yes, of course." He took the small child and took a seat in the chair next to Hermione's bed.

"I'll leave you two alone." Constance smiled and walked out.

Severus looked at the small boy in his arms and allowed a tear to run down his cheek. "Welcome to the world Eric. You gave us quite a scare son. Your mum is sleeping right now, but once she wakes I bet she won't be able to keep her hands off of you." The baby opened his eyes to reveal chocolate brown eyes of identical to Hermione's. "I have to be honest son, you weren't conceived in love. But because of you your mother and I found each other and I will forever be grateful to you for that. You're our little miracle. I may not be your biological father, but never doubt that I love you. You are my son no matter what. And no matter how many children your mother and I have after you, I will always love you just as much as any biological child. You and your future siblings will always be loved the same." Little Eric grabbed pinkie finger and Severus smiled. "And most importantly no matter what your mother tells you The Phantom Of The Opera is not the best book ever written and I am NOTHING like the your name sake."

"I heard that." Came a groggy voice in the bed next to them.

Severus looked up at Hermione "You're awake."

"How's Eric?" Hermione asked sitting up a little.

"Healthy. A little small but healthy." Severus said setting Eric down in the cradle and going to her side."

"I want to hold him." Hermione said.

Severus helped her sit up against a few pillows and then went and picked Eric up and placed him in her arms.

Hermione ran a finger down her son's cheek. "He's beautiful." She whispered.

"Just like his mother." Severus placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Severus.

TBC

Next chapter is the final chapter and you will FINALLY find out Harry's fate.

Also I do not know much about medicine so forgive any mistakes I made when it came to the delivery of the baby. I do however know for a fact that a child can be born 2 and a half months early and survive and be ready to go home just days later. I am living proof. It happened when I was born. I was 2 months early and went home 5 days later. So don't review and say that it is impossible.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! I know I said I would not update again until at least July but I felt that seeing as this story is over a year old that my lovely readers deserved an ending.

Before I get into the final chapter there are a few things I want to say. First off I want to acknowledge my best friend in the whole wide world Cassie and her amazing boyfriend Elliot. I was inspired to write this story because of them. I never posted this before because I thought it would make Cassie uncomfortable and thats the last thing I wanted to do but now she has given me the okay so I will tell you. Cassie was raped when she was 16. While she didn't get pregnant like Hermione and her family and friends didn't turn our backs on her the rape did bring her togethor with Elliot who stood by her through everything and has proven himself to be a truly amazing person over the past three years. I just want to say that Cassie is one of the strongest people I know, not only did she survive what happened to her but she has chosen to dedicate her life to other people who have been through the same thing and now works for the Charlotte Rape Crisis Center. She wanted me to post her email address in case anyone who reads this has been through the same thing and needs someone to talk:

CassieMarkson1988 at myway dot com

Just so you know the sick basterd who did that to her is now serving 35 to life in a Charlotte, North Carolina prison for not only her rape but the rape of four other young women.

The second thing I wanted to say was...Thank You! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed over the last year. Not just those of you who told me how much you liked my story but to those of you who wrote and told me how I could fix things to make the story better. The fact that all of you took the time to review just warms my heart.

Disclaimer: If I owned it Snape would be a good guy...snarky...but a good guy.

I know this isn't the best ending but I hope you enjoy none the less.

15 YEARS LATER

Two people walked quietly through a dark and gloomy cemetery. When they reacheda gravestone engraved with a lighting blot that read:

_Harry James Potter_

_18 years old_

_May You Find The Peace In Death That You Never Had In Life_

They stopped. The woman with long brown bushy haired wiped a tear from her cheek and placed a rose on the stone.

"He didn't deserve this." She wispered.

The man with red hair replied, "I know Mione, I know."

Hermione shook her head, "He was too young Ron. Why couldn't he have just been happy? Why did Malfoy have to do that to him? He didn't deserve to die in a mental ward at 18. Why did we try to lift that curse?"

Ron stood behind her and gripped her shoulders. "We do this every year Hermione. We tried because we wanted him to be happy. We wanted him back to the way he was. But it's better this way. Had the counter curse not killed him he would have remained the same evil person Malfoy turned him into. You can't live your life asking 'what if'...you can't"

Hermione sighed and bent and kissed the cold stone. "Goodbye Harry, see you next year." As she started to walk away she turned and asked Ron "Aren't you coming?"

Ron shook his head, "No you go ahead on home I'll see you Sunday for dinner."

Once Hermione had apparated away Ron pulled a chocolate frog out of his pocket and placed it on the gravestone. "Happy Birthday mate."

Hermione arrived home to pure chaos. It seemed her four children were trying to see how much trouble they could cause in one day. As she stepped into the house and set her purse on the table next to the door her eldest Eric came running up to her. He was 15 and about to start his fifth year at Hogwarts. Severus had retired 7 years earlier and the two of them now ranthere own potions store in Diagon Alley, they lived in muggle London in a cozy little cottage. Eric looked exactly like his mother but in male form, he was currently bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"What is it?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrow. Eric looked about ready to burst.

"Dad told me to tell you that he had to run to Diagon Alley. Megan and Molly were playing hide and seek and knocked down a bunch of stuff in the lab. And Dillion isn't happy cause dad took his Gameboy away and a couple stopped by a few minutes ago and I think someone from town is missing." Eric said in one breath. Megan and Molly were Severus and her 4 year old twin daughters who lived to cause trouble. Dillion was their 7 year old who lived for the Gameboy she had gotten him. Severus hated the "stupid muggle brain washer" and had tried to take it away more than once.

Hermione took a deep breath, she really didn't need this today of all days. "First off why did your father take Dillion's Gameboy?"

Eric chucked, "Cause Aunt Ginny stopped by to say hello and he called her 'a red haired pain in the arse'"

Hermione's eyes bugged out. "Why did he do that?"

"Cause she told him that he hadn't grown much lately and suggested he might grow up short."

Hermione ran a hand through her hair, "Urgh remind me to tell her that he's sensitive about his height."

"Okay." Eric nodded.

"And who from town is missing?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know I have never met him but a couple stopped by and asked if I found Jesus, I figured he was missing. They left a bunch of flyers with a hippie on them and told me to give them to you or dad."

Hermione burst out laughing, she realy needed to teach her children about muggle religions. She pulled her son into a hug, "I really needed that."

Eric looked confused.

As she stopped laughing she said, "Go get your sisters and brother and tell them to set the table while I go start dinner."

Hermione was in the kitchen making dinner when Severus arrived home. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How did your trip go love? Are you alright?" He asked placing a kiss on her neck.

Hermione turned in his arms. "It gets easier every year. But I'm okay." She placed a kiss on his lips.

He deepend the kiss when he pulled back he whispered, "I love you."

Hermione smiled, "I love you too." She took a moment to relieze how blessed she truly was. She had an amazing husband, beautiful children, and great friends.

"Could you two maybe stop doing that whre people can see you?" Dillion asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Could you maybe not curse at your aunt the next time she stops by?" Hermione asked.

Dillion just rolled his eyes.

"Go tell your brother and sisters dinner is ready." Severus instructed.

"Here take this to the table." Hermione handed him a bowl and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure. So anything happen while I was gone?" He asked setting it down.

Hermione smirked. "Jesus is missing does that count as anything?"

As she watched her husbands confused face she laughed. Yep life was good.

THE END

I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.


End file.
